


The Sound of Silence

by BellaAlexis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!dan, pre-existing relationship, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlexis/pseuds/BellaAlexis
Summary: Even though you are the one who wanted to do a chill movie night with Dan, you are also the one who decided to spice things up.More Dom!Dan and Sub!Reader shenanigans!





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this one is also something I wrote before I had my AO3 account. It is so self-indulgent... Hope y'all like it!
> 
> MAY 10TH, 2019 -- EDIT! I decided to remove this from the "Bringing Sexy Back" series because I felt like it didn't fit in as it was written before I even had an AO3 account and the other 2 were written specifically for "Bringing Sexy Back". Sorry if that inconveniences anyone!

You were bored. It was one of those rare evenings where rain was pouring down on Los Angeles, and it was also one of those rare evenings where Dan was home, unbothered by his otherwise immense workload. In theory, it was the perfect evening for the two of you to curl up under a blanket with tea and hot coco to watch your favourite movies. But, that was only in theory. While the idea of a movie night with your boyfriend was far from being unappealing, you soon found yourself wandering down the dirtiest alleys of your brain. Getting under him seemed like a better option than rewatching some movie for the hundreath time, even if you were the one that came up with that plan in the first place.  Somehow, you had a feeling that Dan would agree with you, too. 

"Let's play a game", you said, trying to hide the growing smirk on your face. Danny paused the movie and looked at you through his glasses, curls framing his face in a way that made your heart melt. You had been together for a while, but that never stopped you from wondering how you got such a gorgeous man. 

"Alright. Just not Mario Party. You and Arin are such assholes when it comes to setting the COMs difficulty. You always have to make one 'very hard'." 

You choked back a laugh and pressed your lips against his, shifting your body under the blanket so that you were straddling him. Dan deepened the kiss and put his hands around your waist while yours found their way to his hair, wrapping strands around each of your fingers. 

"The only thing I intend on making 'very hard' tonight is Excalibur." 

You tugged on his hair and took advantage of the moment to kiss his neck, making sure to leave a mark behind. A moan escaped his lips and you pulled away, noticing that the faintest blush had spread across his cheeks. 

"Well then", he spoke, adding an obvious H in front of the word 'well' as he often does: "I'm all ears." 

"I saw this game on a blog a while back, I don't remember the name of it."

You paused and brought your hands down to play with the collar of his shirt. It is now your turn to blush as you try and find a way to put your thought into words. 

"Basically, you have to make me scream -" 

"I always make you scream, babygirl", Dan cut you off, face twisted in a sly smirk: "And it's never just once." 

You sighed, feigning irritance and rolling your eyes. He had a point. 

"Would you let me finish?", you asked, placing your hands on your tighs and sitting up straight: "You have to try by all means possible to make me scream. I'm not allowed to make any noise and you have to try and make me give in. Winner picks the prize." 

"And how do we know who won?" 

Danny brought his hands to your breasts and rubbed them over your clothes, the answer to his question growing further and further away by the second. 

"It's, aah, it's sim-simple reall - aah, goddamn it, Daniel!" 

"What?" 

He grinned and you grabbed him by the wrists, pinning him down to the couch. His grin grew wider and you couldn't help but smile and giggle. 

"It's simple. If I come and don't make the slightest moan, I win. If I so much as whimper for half a second, you win. Safeword doesn't count as a sound, of course." 

"And when do I start fucking your brains out?" 

"How 'bout the second both of us have stepped in the bedroom?" 

"Fine by me. Any last words?" 

You let out a snort and got off him, purposefully brushing against his crotch to see just how riled up you had gotten him. You weren't disappointed. Without a sound, you lead the way to your bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting for Dan to make his move. Forbidding yourself to speak or to moan was probably a stupid move on your part, considering how vocal you usually were, but you figured it would be fun to give something else a try. Besides, neither you nor your boyfriend were above trying new things. In fact, you had a daunting feeling that you would be witnessing your greatest hits again: they were, after all, the easiest way to make you sing along. You just didn't know in which order they would make their appearance. 

"Strip."

You were tempted to command his dominance, but opted instead for a raised eyebrow and a smile. He watched as you undressed, perhaps a little too slowly for his taste. Each piece of clothing hit the floor, one by one. You then reached for his belt buckle, intent on not being the only one fully naked. The bulge in his pants had grown and it took all of your willpower not to moan at the realization. Decidedly, you were fighting a losing battle, but you were too stubborn to give up straight away. You would be going down with the ship, or at least, would be going down, period. Dan decided to help you and removed his shirt while you worked on whatever he still had on, his jeans and boxers getting kicked at the other end of the room the second they had pooled at his feet. You bit your lower lip as you took the sight of him in and he moved between your legs, ordering you to lay down your head on the pillows and spread your legs. You obliged. 

"Damn, you're so very sexy", he trailed kisses from your ankle to the apex of your thigh: "Aren't you going to thank me for the compliment?" 

Before you got the time to shake your head, Dan flattened his tongue against your center. You arched your back and inhaled sharply as he moved up to your clit at a painfully slow pace.

"Hm?", he spoke, the vibrations of his voice echoing against your core. You grabbed a handful of your sheets and caught your tongue between your teeth, his fingers teasing at your entrance: "Did you like that, babygirl? Do you want me to do it again?" 

Half of you wanted to punch him in the head for playing so innocent, but it was overpowered by the half of you that just wanted to drown in bliss. His forefinger made it past your folds, curling up just enough to hit the one spot that made you go crazy, and you smacked your hands on your mouth to try and muffle any of the sounds that were threatening to come out. 

"We can't have you cheating like that now, can we?" 

Dan's gaze locked in yours, eyes dark with lust. A shiver went up and down your spine as he sat up removing his glasses and putting them on the bedside table. You suddenly felt very small as he towered over you, the hand that had been playing you now stroking his cock. 

"Gimme the 'cuffs, now", his sentence was punctuated with a light moan: "And for each second you take, I'm gonna give you five across the ass. Got it?" 

Without breaking eye contact, you opened the first drawer of your nightstand. Danny counted aloud and you fumbled, pushing all of your other props and toys aside until you finally found what you were looking for. 

"Seven. Turn around." 

He moved back and you watched, mermerized by the way he was moving his hand along his shaft. 

"Turn the fuck around." 

Your heart pounded in your chest and you moved under his order, his figernails digging in your hips the moment you laid face down in the mattress. He kissed the spot between your shoulder blades, rubbing his dick on your buttcheeks until they were covered in his precum. 

"You're such a naughty girl, (Y/N)." 

His nails raked down to the side of your thighs. You wrapped your fists around the handcuffs, biting your inner cheek in anticipation of what was yet to come. A smack, and you shivered. Another, and he moved down to your heat, twisting his tongue around to drag a sound, any sound, out of you. 

"God, you're so wet." 

A third, and he teased you with his fingers. 

"I bet I could just slide into you." 

Four. Two of his long digits moved in as if to prove a point. You quivered.

"And I bet you would fucking love it." 

Five, six, and seven. You moved your hips along to his rhythm, his lips finding their way to the sore spot of your butt. This contrasted nicely with the way he had been treating you before and, while you enjoyed his rough dominant side, you loved tender moments such as this one just as much. Your walls tightened around his fingers and he pulled out, your whole body begging for more. Dan could sense just how close you were getting, but he didn't want you to hit your high. Not yet, anyway. Pressing a soft kiss on your cheek, he manoeuvered you so that you would, once again, be lying on your back. You locked your ankles around his waist and he grinded against you, moaning. Before he got too lost in the moment, Danny grabbed your wrists and spread them as far apart as he could on the headboard before locking them down. Once he was sure you couldn't move your arms, he moved your legs to his shoulders and he went down on you again, skillfully alternating between the use of the tip and the flat of his tongue. He growled and moaned, your willpower shrinking with each lick. His touch was light, you pulled at your restraints, bucking your hips to try and fuck yourself on him. He replied by laughing and moving a hand up to your breast, your back arching as his thumb grazed your nipple.

"Is this what you wanted?" 

You shook your head and he moved back over you. Your tighs bent back until they hit your torso and he caught your lower lip between his teeth and began sucking. He tasted of you and of the hot chocolate he had earlier. It was intoxicating.

"Then is this what you wanted?" 

You shook your head again, silently cursing him for toying with you as such. Dan seemed to take notice of your growing impatience and pressed his lips against yours, pushing his shaft inside you. Your jaw dropped open and he laughed. Once he was sure you had gotten used to him, he began moving at the slowest pace possible. You pulled at your restraints, he tugged at your hair. Drowning in pleasure, you closed your eyes. Danny's breath itched against your throat and he sank his teeth in your sensitive skin. Everything you had been holding in came pouring out in that moment, unable to restrain yourself any longer. The feeling of Dan's cock teasing you along with the tingling on your ass, neck, scalp, and wrists was just too much for you to take. 

"You're an evil, evil man", you moved your hips to his rhythm, trying to get all of him in: "Oh god, you feel so amazing, Danny. Gimme more, fuck, more!"

Somehow, he managed to slow his movements even more. He was going to make you beg for this. 

"You really are a naughty girl, aren't you?", he groaned and carried on: "Trying to order me around when you're the one in chains. What's the magic word?" 

"You fucker", you huffed and puffed, digging your fingernails into your palms: "Please, fuck me real nice. I'll be a good girl. I promise."

He thrusted so hard you couldn't contain your scream. He did it again, faster, kissing the inside of your legs. 

"I'm not sure if you deserve it", he moaned and slammed into you again, your release now rather close: "Do you?" 

Trick question. If you said 'yes' he was necessarily going to call you a liar. If you said 'no', then he might agree and leave you hanging. As annoying as this whole teasing thing was, it was still one of the things that made you come the hardest. Danny stopped for a moment and you rotated your hips against him as much as you could, fucking yourself on that perfect cock of his. 

"I-I don't know, I - aaah", he thrusted again and chuckled: "Make me cum, please, Danny." 

He pulled at your hair, you wished you could do the same to him.

"Say it again."

He punctuated his sentence with a moan and you arched your back on to him, handcuffs now digging in your wrists.

"Please, Dan. I wanna cum."

His lips brushed against yours and his rhythm picked up. You moaned. Danny moved his head in the crook of your neck, hair tickling you. It wasn't long before heat built up in your gut, legs shaking. You moaned, you screamed, his name escaping your lips every other second. The more your walls tightened, the more your lover's went from a low growl to a high pitched whine, his end obviously getting closer as well.

"Are you gonna cum, babygirl?"

"Y-Yes."

"Fuck", the kiss he left on your skin burned: "Cum for me."

His tone was laced with lust, heavy with command. You unravelled at his words, legs wrapping around his waist, your whole body quivering underneath him. You let out a yelp and he fucked into you harder, deeper, faster. He continued his ministrations until you relaxed and he pulled out, stroking himself slowly as he repositioned himself over you. He hit his peak and milked his release over your breasts. You hummed at the sight and he cracked a smile, losing any air of dominance he might have had earlier. You both looked into each other, subdued. After a moment held into each other's gaze, Danny brought his index finger to the pearly white drops on your chest. You cocked your eyebrow, half daring and half questioning, as he gathered some and brought his finger closer to your face. Your lips parted and he took this as an invitation to let you taste him. Your eyes closed, his tasted filled your mouth. You licked at him over and over again, even when you were sure you had swallowed every last drop. Your hips moved again and he groaned, his finger still stuck between your lips.

"God damn, babygirl, you're so needy."

His tongue replaced his forefinger, his body shifting over you.

"And you're so beautiful like this."

He ground his hips and you could feel his cock growing harder by the second. You smirked in his kiss, whispering a soft 'yes' once you got the chance. He pushed inside you again and you whimpered, still sensitive from your last round. His mouvements were softer, yet hitting as deep, and it took no time for him to turn you back into a shaky, moany mess. Your orgasm triggered his and he fell to your side after a few shallow thrusts, reaching for the key you had forgotten to grab and for a box of tissues. He untied you before you had the time to say anything and you sighed, your wrists bruised way beyond the "hide-it-with-makeup" stage.

"Hi."

You smiled and cupped his face in your hands, giving him a short peck on his nose.

"Hi yourself."

You turned on your side and he did the same, placing his arm on your waist. You chuckled and moved back into him, letting his warmth envelop you.

"So, what do you want as a prize?"

You asked as he moved the hair away from your neck and pressed his lips between your shoulder blades.

"How 'bout you wake me up with those sweet nasty lips of yours on my master sword?"

A laugh escaped you and he quickly followed, peppering your shoulders with light kisses in between squeals.

"Wake up blow job, got it. Dork."

"But I'm your dork", he swallowed a giggle and his voice went up an octave: "You think I'm adorkable."

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Good night."

"Good night, (Y/N)."

"Danny?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

You hummed and closed your eyes, Dan's body feeling like the safest place on Earth.


End file.
